Jovi the Pokemorph, Rewrite
by NewProphecy
Summary: There's something sinister happening in Orre, but nobody knows about it. There's something mysterious happening to Jovi, but she can't explain it. All she knows is that somehow, she's got to use this secret to stop the sinister happenings in Orre. Two hours at a time, she and the other Pokemorphs are going to save Orre. They have to. Or else.
1. Preface

**PREFACE**

My name is Jovi. That's all you need to know, really – but for your own safety, I'll let you in on a little secret:

I'm not normal. I'm far from it. I'm not exactly what you'd call a _freak _(though over the past few years I've learned that the definition of _freak_ depends on who you're asking), but one thing that's obvious is that I'm not your average schoolgirl. Catch my drift?

Probably not.

Confused? Good. That means I'm doing this right. _Doing what right?_ Protecting you. Saving your life. Because someone, somewhere, is out to get you right now. That's right. You. But you're lucky – I'm not about to let that happen. The reason I'm not normal, the reason I'm being so vague – it's because I'm fighting, right now, to protect you. Me. Us. Our world, even. And all you know about me is my first name. You're welcome.

Maybe I'm getting a bit ahead of myself right now, though. Let's start off small.


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

First of all, this all began at roughly midnight (maybe half past) in a dark and gloomy courtyard. Thunder rumbled in the distance, and clouds obscured the sky above. I paused just at the gate of the courtyard, one foot resting on the ground while my other rested on the brake of my hover-bike. I cast a glance behind me, checking once again for followers.

I got off of my bike altogether, parking it just inside the yard and behind a brick wall so no one looking in could see it, though no one ever visited this place anyway. I stuck my hands into my pockets, and I began walking through the courtyard. Ignoring the large stone statue in the center of the fountain, I kept my eyes fixed on the door of the creaky old house at the edge of the yard.

Gloomy and worn, with large electric antennae sticking out at the top, it was such a creepy old place. Usually the daunting atmosphere of the yard was enough to scare people away – but if that wasn't enough there's the broken fountain and then…well, then there's the house – or rather, the lab.

The first step on the two-stair porch of the lab was always creakier than the rest of the house, so I stepped over it and reached out for the doorknob. Unsurprisingly, it hardly budged. With a sigh, I dug my hand into my pocket and pulled out a thin glass key. I plugged the key into its lock and turned, unlocking the door and shattering my key. I rolled my eyes. The Doc would just give me a new one; no problem.

I turned the knob and threw open the door, breathing in the scent of charred metal and coffee (black and bitter, at its best). I sighed, a grin spreading over my face. _Welcome back,_ the lab said.

Entering and shutting the door behind me, I shuffled straight to the Doc's office and didn't bother knocking. I leaned in for the eye scan (a recent installment that cost a fortune), and the door slid open silently and efficiently. I patted the doorframe as I swung into the room.

It looked like a tornado had struck. Books were open, everywhere, piled, dog-eared, stuffed with papers and files and papers within files. Everywhere there were corkboards covered in photographs, sketches (poor and fantastic, with no medium), notes… Six fully-filled notebooks were somewhere within the mess. Bookshelves in the back of the room stripped bare of books, filled with enormous amounts of empty coffee mugs and plates filled with hardly-touched food. Pencils were broken, snapped in two (one snapped in six), scattered everywhere throughout the room. A stack of ink-deprived pens sat in one corner, along with a thousand broken pencil tips.

Somewhere under this mess was an office. Somewhere under this mess was –

"Doctor?" I whispered into the explosion of a room. "Hello?" I stepped where only I would know where to step. I knew every inch of this room like it was my own (and in a way, it was). I neared what was supposed to be a desk, and I saw a slumped form against it in a chair. Anyone would've been quiet – given the man some time to rest – but I knew better. "Doc – Doc, it's midnight. C'mon."

I saw Doc lift his head, shake it, and have six sticky notes flutter to the ground. I heard a low noise that was either him or his chair. "What?" he mumbled blearily. Through his disgusting glasses, he didn't see anything and began shutting his eyes again, lowering his head back to his desk.

"Oh no you don't!" I yelped, reaching for a glass of water on the bookshelf. I held it over the desk. "Dr. Kaminko, I mean it, if you don't get up this instant I'll douse your notes –"

Doc's head lifted at once, wide awake. He moved so fast that his glasses flew right off of his face. "You will do no such thing, Jovi! I'm awake! Always have been!" He got to his feet, stretching and cracking his back before falling back into a slightly hunched position. "A true genius needs no sleep!" he continued raving as I grinned and put the glass back on the shelf. "Bah! It merely leaves one with less memory of what they intended the night before!"

"Of course, Doctor," I said agreeably, knowing too well how to deal with Kaminko. He was, after all, my mentor in so many ways.

"Some fools fail to reach for what they seek," Doc continued, shuffling through mountains of paper. "But Jovi, those like us never fail to know that the greatest discoveries are made when your eyes are sore from seeing and your –"

"Knees are weak from walking," I finished for him knowingly, following him as he paced about the room. "Of course."

The Doctor paced around the room at least three times, inspecting his notes over again to remember what he'd forgotten when he was napping. Finally, after muttering to himself for quite some time, he finally gave me an order. "Wake Chobin! I'll be there momentarily."

"Doc?"

Kaminko shot me a glance. "We're going on the roof," he said. I grinned and nodded compliantly.

I bounded over piles and stacks of books, avoiding the one loose floorboard where Kaminko hides his most secretive notes for his most secretive projects (which he would undoubtedly grab as soon as I was out of eyeshot). I left the room, gliding over the floor in the grand foyer (which wasn't so grand, actually) and crossing over to the door that led to Chobin's room.

As I suspected, his door was unlocked and slid open at once. I entered, eyes going straight to the bed, but Doc's other assistant wasn't there. I frowned, but then caught sight of his bedroom window and saw curtains flying in the breeze. I sighed, crossing the room and sticking my head out the window for a look.

"Chobin?" I called. "Are you already up there?" I lifted my head to the sky, peering at the roof. After a few moments, Chobin's head popped out over the side.

"Jovi!"

I glanced to my left and saw the metal ladder that was nailed to the house wall. "The Doctor's on his way," I said, grabbing onto the sides of the windowpane and began climbing outside. I swung onto the ladder, ascending as I added, "We're probably checking the sky for _ideal_ _conditions_ again."

"As always, the Doctor has ideas of pure genius," Chobin praised as I climbed onto the rooftop with him. I nodded, knowing better than to remind Chobin that this was a weekly routine, and that it had nothing to do with Dr. Kaminko's intelligence.

This study I'd been working on with Doc and Chobin had been going on for three months. Once a week for the past two months Chobin and I would survey the sky for "ideal conditions." On the weekends Doc would send us out to places to look for evidence. On weekdays we spent most of our time pouring over notes, studying photographs, discussing possibilities (or dreaming of findings).

This study was taking its toll on me though. I'd snuck out of the HQ Lab and over to Kaminko's during the night every single night for the past week. I was irritable during the day, and forgetful in everything I did. I tried not to let Kaminko know though; this study was fascinating to me. We were researching the popular myth of _Were-Pokémon._ As improbable it seemed, it was really neat to see how much evidence we'd gathered.

"Hand me the binoculars, Chobin," I requested as I strolled across the roof. Chobin handed me the pair as I passed by him. I pressed them against my eyes and peered out into the woods. "Well, it doesn't look like any stray Pokémon are about. Could be instinct, if the Doc is right."

"The sky has been clearing by the hour," Chobin offered. I nodded to him before lifting my head to the sky. I pressed the binoculars back against my eyes.

"Almost a full moon too," I added. A grin crossed my face as I glanced over at Chobin. Though it was a far-fetched thought, I couldn't help but wonder if we'd catch a glance of a Were-Pokémon. The thought sent excited shivers up my spine.

About ten minutes later, we were joined by Doctor Kaminko, and then we searched the skies for signs that indicated _ideal conditions._ A clear sky, round moon, thousands of icy stars. Really, according to legend, Were-Pokémon transform on the night of the full moon. These conditions are merely for us, who are looking to see such creatures.

At around quarter after one, Kaminko looked like he was about to nod off, and Chobin had fallen asleep with his binoculars over his eyes. I was dozing a bit, snapping awake whenever I realized what I was doing. None of us were doing a good job of remaining alert.

"Doc?" I whispered after I'd jerked awake for the fifth time. He looked up, eyes wide and wild, looking around frantically. "Doc, it's just me," I assured. He relaxed, hunching back over again. "Should we call it a night, Doc?" I asked. He narrowed his eyes at me. "Tomorrow is the real full moon anyway. Maybe tonight's just not the night."

Kaminko narrowed his eyes at me, but then he nodded. "Very well. Collect Chobin. The equipment can stay out here tonight – I'll put the shield up."

I nodded. "Understood," I replied. He got to his feet, shuffling quickly over to the ladder. I turned as he descended, prodding Chobin with my hand. "Chobin," I hissed. "Chobin, wake up."

Chobin leaped to his feet, letting the binoculars drop from his eyes and dangle around his neck from the strap. He looked around wildly. "Has there been a sighting?" he demanded excitedly.

I shook my head. "We're packing up for the night," I said. "The Doc is putting up the dome, so we can leave everything where it is." I noticed the crestfallen expression on Chobin's face and said brightly, "Cheer up, Chobin. Tomorrow night is the full moon – and if it's anything like tonight, there'll be a sighting within minutes."

Chobin beamed, briskly grabbing his notebook and turning on his heel towards the ladder. I followed him as he swung over the side of the ladder, climbing down and hopping back in through the window. I followed, descending slower than Chobin had, and then pausing when I heard it:

A low growl. Behind me.

I turned my head, my feet freezing. I felt like I'd dipped them into a bucket of ice water. The frozen feeling traveled up my whole body – apprehension.

There, in the bushes: a pair of great, yellow eyes. My own widened, and I gripped the ladder tightly. _Don't make any sudden moves,_ I told myself. _Don't move._

"_Might! Grraw!"_

It lunged. The yellow eyes suddenly were closer to my face than I'd ever hoped, and I was knocked from the ladder with extreme force. I let out a scream of fright, but it was cut short as the wind was knocked out of me and I hit the ground. Two large, taloned paws positioned themselves over my shoulders. I was strapped to the ground by the grip.

I stared into the furious eyes of the Mightyena, hearing the rumbling growl in its throat and being all-too-aware of its glittering yellowed fangs. I then ducked my gaze, remembering some trivia fact about meeting the eyes of dog-Pokémon. I tried to catch my breath, but my heart was pounding in my chest and the rank stench of the Mightyena's breath was making it difficult.

"_Grrr…"_

"Jovi!" cried Chobin from the window. Both the Pokémon and I turned out heads sharply to see him standing in the windowsill, Poké Ball clutched in hand.

"Chobin, wait!" I yelped. But he threw the Poké Ball, letting it release the white silhouette of his Sunflora. Mightyena let out a growl, releasing me and preparing himself for battle.

"Save Jovi, Sunflora!" Chobin ordered. "Pound!"

"_Flo-rah!"_ cried his companion. She leaned back, prepping her leafy arm, and then ran forward as she extended her fist. Mightyena ducked, growling, and swiped its paw underneath Sunflora's legs. She slipped to the ground, letting out a cry as Mightyena used a nasty Crunch attack on her arm.

Sunflora let out a screech of pain, and she grabbed her injured arm. In the meantime, I scrambled to my feet and raced towards the window, jumping and grabbing hold of the windowsill. As I hoisted myself up, Chobin quickly recalled his Sunflora back into the Poké Ball.

The Mightyena, recognizing that its target had disappeared and that I was escaping, let out a howl and lunged forward, sinking its teeth into my leg.

"_AAAGH!"_ I yowled as I pulled myself (and dragged Chobin) through the window. Chobin got to his feet, slamming the window shut and pulling the steel blinds in. I stayed on the floor, pulling my leg to my chest. "_OW!"_

"What is all of this _noise?"_

Kaminko stormed into the room, taking in the scene. Chobin, hands on his knees and panting, goggles sliding from his face, and me on the ground, bleeding and holding my leg.

"What happened in here?" he demanded.

"Might – Mightyena," I panted, cringing as a stinging pain went through my leg when I moved. "Attacked – from the forest. Bit me."

Kaminko and Chobin helped me into the Doc's office, letting me sit on his uncomfortable work chair as Chobin wrapped bandages around my leg to stop the bleeding. Kaminko paced back and forth, mulling something over. "Hmm…this could be bad…_very_ bad…"

"Excuse me, Doc, but _what's_ bad?" I asked through clenched teeth. Chobin finished tying the knot on my bandages, standing and going off to wash his hands of my blood.

Kaminko fixed me with an intense look. "What you've described – the strange behavior of a wild Pokémon, the glowing of its yellow eyes – appears to be an uncanny similarity to the recordings we've noted of Were-Pokémon attacks."

As much as I respected Kaminko, I scoffed. "Were-Pokémon!" I said. "Doc, it's not a full moon."

"Indeed, Jovi, that's what makes it so curious!" Kaminko retorted. He paced back and forth anxiously, muttering to himself. "And you went and got yourself _bitten_ by one, oh dear, that's not good _at all…_"

"I'm _not_ going to turn into a Were-Pokémon!" I snapped adamantly. "It was just a feral Mightyena!"

"January of '82!" Kaminko snapped, referencing our notes. "Pyrite Town, terrorized by a monster that hunted by night. On the night of a full moon, Pokémon Square was attacked by the monster and one young trainer was bitten by it. Claimed it had _yellow eyes._"

"Lots of Pokémon have yellow eyes," I reminded him.

"The next month," Kaminko continued, "that same young trainer simply ceased to exist! Disappeared! By the night of the full moon."

"Traveler," I rationalized. "All trainers go on journeys, and he'd hardly tell a town he didn't know that he was leaving. They wouldn't care."

"Ah, but they _did_ care!" Kaminko said triumphantly. "He grew up in Pyrite."

"That's _one_ instance that's suspicious," I pointed out. "Hardly enough to prove that _this_ was a Were-Pokémon attack. It's not even a full moon!" I said again.

"I suppose we'll know by tomorrow night, won't we?" Kaminko said cryptically. _The actual night of the full moon,_ I thought with narrowed eyes.

"I suppose we will," I replied.

"You should arrive here before sundown," Kaminko went on crisply. "Chobin and I will make the necessary preparations…just in case," he added hastily, though insincere. I rolled my eyes inwardly, and nodded obediently.

"Understood, Doctor," I sighed.

_I_ knew that it hadn't been a Were-Pokémon. I knew that I wasn't going to turn into one. But the fact still remained that a Mightyena had bitten me for no apparent reason. Pokémon usually weren't vicious towards humans.

What was wrong with that Mightyena, anyway?

* * *

**Don't worry - the story will really begin soon.**


	3. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

The next night went off without a hitch. Kaminko and Chobin were both thoroughly shocked when I didn't turn into a Were-Pokémon and destroy their secret basement lab.

This new discovery – or lack therof – seemed to be the final straw for Kaminko. He was disheartened, and seemed to simply give up on the project. Chobin, as eager as ever, worked even harder to try and find _something_ that would boost the Doctor's spirits.

I, meanwhile, continued with work as usual. I tried not to be suspicious around the Pokémon HQ Lab, yet still work with and learn from Kaminko without giving myself more sleep deprivation than usual.

See, the thing about the HQ Lab is that they don't take Kaminko seriously. Hardly anyone does. They think he's a crazy scientist – and don't get me wrong, he is. But they don't notice the few times when his inventions _do_ work, or his predictions _do_ come true. And when they do, it's amazing. The Doctor has a brilliant mind, but scatterbrained habits. The man's a mad genius.

But he's no Professor Krane. My dad's best friend (my uncle, basically), my brother's mentor, my mother's partner, my own role model – Krane is a genius, and he's not crazy in the least. The coordinator of the Purification Chamber, Uncle Krane has been an influential part on the post-Shadow works.

After my brother, Hiro, used a Snag Machine to Snag Shadow Pokémon and take down Cipher three years ago, our Uncle Krane had continued production on the Purification Chamber. Hiro had purified every single Shadow Pokémon since then. Each of them had been purified by means of the Chamber, or the Relic Stone in Agate Village. Since then, Hiro's journey has come to an end, and he's retired the Snag Machine.

Things at the HQ Lab returned to normal after the Shadow Incident. My mom, my dad, and Uncle Krane had predicted that the first Shadow Incident wouldn't be the last, and they had been right. After the second Shadow Incident had ended, it seemed as though calm could finally settle over Orre, with no more worries about Shadow Pokémon – Cipher was gone, once and for all.

Right.

* * *

"Jovi!" Mom called. "Jovi, can you come here?"

I looked up from the sofa, closing my book and sighing. I put the book back onto the table, standing and joining my mother in the room next. "Yes?"

My mother stood at her desk, rummaging through papers and looking for something in particular. She seemed to notice me after a while, looking up sharply and smiling warmly. "Jovi," she said, "Good. I was wondering if you could go and run an errand for me."

"Sure," I answered, shrugging and walking over. "What is it?"

"Sorry – usually I would ask your brother, but he's off helping your uncle somewhere," she apologized. _Of course you'd ask Hiro first,_ I thought, shrugging, trying not to roll my eyes. "Could you go to the Mr. Makan's Machine Shop and drop off this order for us? It's for the P. Ball production."

I nodded. This production was _extremely_ important to my mother – it was her own creation, recently started. I wasn't exactly sure what she was trying to accomplish, but it was important to her. I took the slip of paper from her hand and folded it in half before slipping it into my pocket.

"I'll be back by dinner," I promised, turning on my heel and leaving the room. As I entered the elevator, I could hear her bidding me farewell.

The journey to Gateon Port isn't long when you live at the HQ Lab. It took me ten minutes at the most to arrive by means of my scooter. I chained it up outside of town, checking my pocket for the slip of paper, and headed into town.

The place was busier than usual. There were all sorts of people by the docks, where there were two rather large ships were positioned. People were spilling out of the ships, talking loudly and peering around excitedly. An elderly woman with a suitcase too large for her shoved a young man with a thin frame to the ground so she could get through. A man staggered to the docks and promptly vomited over the side of the railings, knees shaking and hanging on for dear life.

The people poured into the street, snapping pictures and heading for their destinations. Several people shuffled off to the Krabby Club, and a few others stared around looking mildly lost. I tried not to get lost in the sea of people as I made my way towards the Machine Parts Shop.

"I don't think this is the right port, Ted," some man said.

"You're right – this looks nothing like Lilycove…" sighed his companion.

A young brown-haired boy was looking around confusedly, and eventually sighed to no one, "Does anyone know of a good place to stay the night?"

The elderly woman with the large suitcase passed me, grumbling something about her son and his good-for-nothing wife, inviting her to stay in such a noisy place.

I broke free of the crowd, feeling my pocket for the slip of paper again, and then strode over to the shop. I entered, breathing a sigh of relief when I caught sight of both Makan and Perr at the front desk. They beamed at the sight of me.

"Jovi!" cried Perr. "It's good to see you again!"

"Come to pick up an order?" Makan asked with a warm smile.

"Here to drop one off," I replied, grinning as I made my way over to them. "My mother said to give this to you." I handed the slip of paper over to Makan, who positioned his glasses over his eyes to give it a good look.

"Ah, yes… Shouldn't be too much trouble, hm?" He looked up at me with sparkling eyes, as he always did when he was about to get started on a new project. "This for her new project?"

"The P. Ball, yes," I told him with a nod.

"Ah, this will be no trouble at all!" Makan said, turning his back on me to go and tack the paper to his corkboard. Perr turned his head back to me.

"We'll give you a call when it's ready, all right?" he said. I nodded thankfully.

"Thanks Perr – Mr. Makan," I acknowledged him. They both bid me farewell, and I headed out of the shop with the hope that my scooter hadn't been stolen in the ruckus in town.

I pushed my way through the crowd, which was considerably smaller than before. I noticed that one of the ships was preparing to set off again, and that there were nearly no passengers aboard (though the two lost men from before seemed to be headed to Lilycove at last, wherever that was).

I was nearing the stairs leading out of town when I heard a voice behind me. "Excuse me!"

I turned, hand on the railing and one foot on the first step. There was a young boy, slightly older than me (me being eleven), with frizzy blonde hair and handsome hazel eyes. He looked polite enough, and he seemed confident as he approached me. "Excuse me," he repeated, "do you have a map?"

I nodded. Pulling my Pokémon-Digital-Assistant out of my pocket, I asked, "Where are you going?"

He grinned, edging closer to me to get a good look at my digital map. "Mt. Battle," he explained. "I've heard it's a good place for training." He bounced on the balls of his feet, clearly raring to go.

"Only the best," I replied, bearing a grin to match his. I pulled up the map of Orre, and then pointed to the dot indicating Gateon Port. "We're here now – Gateon." I moved my finger, letting his eyes follow the path I made as I brought my finger over to the dot indicating Mt. Battle. "This is Mt. Battle." I gave him a look, tilting my head to the side. "You're not seriously thinking about _walking_, are you?"

The boy looked up at me, his grin spreading wider. He stopped his bouncing, though his foot kept tapping impatiently. He plucked a Poké Ball from his belt, holding it up for me to see. "As long as I've got these guys," he said fondly, "I'll never be lost."

"Good attitude," I laughed. But still – the road to Mt. Battle was long, and there isn't much water in Orre, being mostly desert. I tilted my head, feeling slightly silly as I asked, "Do you think…I could give you my PDA number? Just so that you can let me know when you get there safely?"

The boy looked startled, as if he hadn't expected this gesture. He seemed torn between smiling and sighing. Then he nodded. "Sure," he said, holding his wrist up. "This is my Pokétech," he explained to my puzzled expression. "It's got all sorts of apps for communication and other nifty things like that."

I nodded, puzzled by this strange contraption on his wrist. _I guess Orre is pretty outlandish to him, too,_ I thought with a glance at my apparently obsolete PDA. His fingers danced nimbly across the touch-screen of his Pokétech, and I noticed that he was bouncing again. "Er – it's basically an email device," I explained, gesturing to my own gear. "So…you can type messages on that thing?" I asked, pointing to his watch-like gear. He nodded. I shook my head, dumbfounded. "…Excellent, then."

I quickly gave him my number, and he gave me his own in return.

"Get there safely," I urged him as we climbed the stairs together and I got onto my scooter-bike. "It's a long road. Follow the river to Agate Village, and then head for the giant volcano. Can't miss it."

"River – volcano," the boy said, nodding once. "Got it." I revved up my scooter, turning it so that it faced home. "Thank you for your help – um…"

"Jovi," I said, beaming. "And you're welcome – anytime."

We parted ways there. But we would meet again.


End file.
